lhistoire_de_la_terre_ergo_proxyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
L'Origine du Projet Proxy
https://openload.co/f/vtp_vzUqq3o/Ergo_Proxy_-_23_Final.mkv.mp4# Création de la Terre et touts formes de vies: Al-Khabīr: Sait tout, rien ne lui échappe. En voyant le scénario de la tournure des événements du chemin que l'humanité est en train de prendre. Il réunit toutes les déesses et dieux dans la salle des conseils, pour la mise au point du plan; le seul qu'il est refusé est: Thanatos. Projet Proxy: Le plan des créateurs (des Dieux). ''' '''Le plan a été mis en oeuvre dans un environnement d'éveil bien plus hostile que prévu. La plus grande difficulté à laquelle les créateurs dur faire face, Fu la quantité incommensurable de données préservées, notamment celles concernant l'origine des espèces. Dans les villes nécessitation d’adaptation à des conditions hostiles avais disparu: ceci a eu comme conséquence d’entraîner la non-fiabilité des créations en dépit.... Naissance de proxy One, Événement et Passé: Thanatos Cède sous les sous-entendus de Al-Khabir, et la Mort (Thanatos): créer un Dieux à la demande d'Élohim (Al-Khabīr), le Premier proxy est Né. Il le nomme proxy One: comme s'il était juste bon pour remplir sa mission et ensuite à être mis à la poubelle. Thanatos prend proxy One comme un enfant fragile dans ces bras, lorsque celui-ci est encore dans un profond sommeil pour l’emmener dans un endroit reculé et paisible du Tartar, loin de ses horreurs; et le pose de façon confortable et lui laisse un pendentif et une note dans la poche de la tunique rouge Carmin qui a été conçu pour sa procuration (proxy One), il la pose et s'en va. ' '''Quelque temps plus tard proxy One sort de son sommeil et se redresse; il se rencontre qu'il est nu et regarde autour de lui pour voir s'il y a quelque chose à se mettre, il voit la tunique, il se sent un peu faible mais ça va, il essaye de ce levé; mais il perd équilibre et tombe. malgré que proxy One a été créé adulte il a certains petits inconvénients d'un jeune enfant. Mais il arrive à ce déplacé; dans quelques-heures il sera opérationnel. .... ...Les heures ont passé proxy One est en pleine possession de ces moyens; il prend la tunique et la met, il entend quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de la tunique. Il cherche dans la poche il sent dans la poche qu'il a aussi un parchemin en plus du pendentif, il sait déjà lire. Le savoir de son créateur est inscrit dans son sang: il lis la note. Il décide de partir du Tartar. ' 'Thanatos pense "puis-tu jamais me pardonné... puis-tu jamais nous pardonné; mon-enfant". ' '''proxy One a été créé très longtemps avant les autres proxys, il a été témoin des explosions des réserves d'hydrate de méthane , a extinction de 85% des créatures vivantes et a la fuite de l'humanité d'origine; en l'an 2602. La Fatalité de la Destinée du Vainqueur: Petit à petit proxy One s'éloigne, il réfléchit un instant. Et se remet en route tout en cherchant un terrain qui pourrait convenir pour ce projet; One est dans c'est pensé et ce dit: Hein? ...Il s'arrête brusquement et il regarde les alentours et ce dit: cet emplacement paraît très bien. "Il a marché pendant 22 jours sans compté les téléportations et sans compté les poses. Il a parcouru 2603 Km. Il a marché pendant 535:00" de la Grèce à la Russie. Il lis les instructions qui sont marquées en hébreu sur le pendentif, il comprend alors que sa tâche est à la foi importante et ardue et qu'il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Il est tard, il commence à faire nuit. Il se dit: je commencerais aux premières lueurs. One s’installe et fait 2, 3 bricoles et va dormir. La première lueur arrive; proxy One est éclairé par le soleil qui se lève, il finit par être réveillé par la lumière. Il se lève, se prépare tranquillement et commence doucement à construire Mosk. Avec le temps il a de l'Audace d'Aplomb. 2 mois et 10 jours son passé la ville est presque terminée, il construit la salle appelée Womsys et ainsi l'ensemble des capsules appelé Matrice où sont les organismes qui fabriquent les Néo-Humains artificiellement. maintenant 1 mois et 23 jours ont passé depuis la dernière fois, la ville dôme est terminée. proxy One créer une base essentiel pour recréer l'humanité. proxy One malgré qu'il soi un dieu comme son créateur il n'a pas toutes les capacités et possibilité d'un dieu a habituellement, ça rang la tâche autant plus difficile, subi alors la souffrance de la création, il agonise. La base essentielle appelée corps a étrangement l'apparence ressemblante des proxys Je tiens à préciser que la technologie contenue de la salle Womsys est purement Aliens; ceci a été confirmé lors de 1 de mes recherches je suis tombé sur cette information toute et fait par hasard. Dans le Meditatio XV il a 1 chose qui a été dite mais pas directement, sous forme de sous-entendu comme quoi; les proxys auraient construit les villes est que les créateurs auraient complété les villes eux même en construisant les dômes, je suis presque sûr que personne n'a fait attention à ce détail. Mais je peux me tromper. Désespoir et Dédoublation: proxy One sombre dans le désespoir La Conspiration des Dieux: Après avoir terminé sa tâche de recréer l'humanité, il sent une forte douleur au cœur tout en sentant son cœur ce contracté sur lui-même. Il sent un changement ce faire en lui; il prend sa forme proxy sans avoir le Control sur sa transformation. Et comprend qu'il a été trahi, comme tous ses congénères et a commencé à vouloir se venger du créateur Élohim. Et il conte bien avoir le soutien de son confrère Ergo La vie des 2 confrères: ' '''Les Petites Combines de One: ' proxy One n'a pas directement manipulé Vincent (Ergo), il s'est servi des faits et a manipulé autres faits à son avantage; pour se servir des événements à sa guise. Donc en résumé il ne s'ait jamais servit de Vincent (Ergo), il s'est juste contenté de le mettre sur la voie et de le guidé. 'Donc il a heu une erreur proxy One disez qu'il avait manipulé Vincent a sa guise lorsque ce n'est pas le cas. ' ''Elle Swan a clairement Manipulé Vincent.' '' Ergo proxy à Inventure: Résumé des Meditatios ''' Kanji Romaji '''01 Awakening (Pulsation de l'Éveil) はじまりの鼓動/awakening Hajimari no Kodo- 25 février 2006 Dans la cité Romdo, une créature se ranime subitement et s'enfuit du laboratoire de recherche gouvernemental. Alors qu'elle enquête sur une série de meurtres commis par des soi-disant AutoReivs infecté par le Cogito. Raul Creed, nommé récemment chef du bureau de la sécurité de Romdo, a la charge de retrouver de capturé et de ramenée vivant le proxy. Ce Proxy, errant dans la ville, engendrant un effet néfaste sur les AutoReivs, un virus qui rang les AutoReivs conscience de leur existence ce qui les pousse souvent à la rebellions. De nombreuses personnes ont été tués à cause de cela. L'inspectrice Re-l Mayer, accompagnée de son AutoReiv Iggy, rencontre pour la deuxième foi Vincent Law, un immigrant travaillant comme technicien d'alimentation des AutoReivs pour son enquête sur le dernier cas de Cogito. Puis elle se rend sur les lieux du récent carnage provoqué par des soi-disant AutoReivs infecté. C'est alors que le Proxy surgit et s'enfuit sans que Re-l ait pu faire quoique soi. Le soir, elle rentre seule chez elle. Se détendant après sa journée de travail, elle n'est pas au bout de ses surprises lorsque s'introduit soudainement chez elle une créature similaire à ce que elle appelle la chose, l'inspectrice Re-l Mayer rencontre Ergo sans savoir celui-ci son dieu et qu'en fait c'est Vincent, le premier Proxy qu'il a tanté de l'agréé arrive aussi. Les deux s'affrontent vaguement et disparaisses.... 02 Confession (Confession d'un concitoyen) 良き市民の告白/confession Yoki Shimin no Kokuhaku 4 mars 2006 Personne ne croit au témoignage de Re-l. Pour sauver son égo et satisfaire sa curiosité, elle décide d'enquêter elle-même sur cette affaire. Elle découvre le mot de "Proxy". Vincent, un immigré sous la responsabilité de Re-l se fait attaquer par la créature qui tenté d'agréé Re-l. Re-l subissent divers examens suite à sa soi-disant agression par "la créature" en cavale. Cependant cette affaire est étouffée et toutes les données la concernant ont été effacées, même celles de son Entourage Iggy qui en plus a été programmé pour la surveiller. Les autorités veulent la faire passer pour une mitoman excessive suite au choc émotionnel qui l'aurait poussée à inventer qu'un monstre l'a agressé. Près de l'appartement le soir de la soi-disant agression, Vincent Law a été retrouvé gisant au sol inconscient. Les agents l'interrogent sur l'affaire. Le conseil ordonne à Re-l de ne plus agir sans permission, sans quoi elle deviendrait qu'une simple civile. Elle a également été transférée dans un nouvel appartement mais elle retourne seule a son ancien pour mener son enquête discrètement. Elle y trouve le médaillon que porté Vincent auparavant... Dans la journée le premier "proxy" est cette fois au centre commercial, faisant une quarantaine de victimes sur son passage. Il tue notamment la famille de Creed la seule survivante une AutoReiv nommée Pino qui a été touche par le Cogito son son passage. Il semble que ce Proxy poursuit Vincent... 03 Mazecity (Le grand saut) 無への跳躍/mazecity Mu e no Cho-yaku 11 mars 2006 Re-l découvre un lien entre la créature (Ergo) rencontrée et Vincent. Alors qu'elle tente de le contacter elle découvre qu'il est acusé de meurtre sur AutoReiv dans une affaire. Vincent est poursuivi par les AutoReivs armés de la sécurité. Dans sa fuite, il rencontre sur Pino, l'AutoReiv infecté aussi recherchée par les agent du secteur FG. Cette dernière va suivre partout Vincent. Vincent reçoit un appel de Re-l et il lui dit: j'aurai au-moins entendu votre voie pour la dernière foi, quittant ainsi l'espace protégé de la ville. Re-l se précipite pour le rejoindre et une fois qu'elle l'a retrouvé, elle tente de le dissuader et qu'il le laisserais tranquille. Peu après que arrivent les forces armées puis Pino ouvre le sas qui provoque une brutale aspiration d'air vers l'extérieur. Vincent se fait emporter, il est suivi la petite AutoReiv, tandis que Iggy vient retenir Re-l. Le jeune homme, au bord du désespoir d'être poursuivi et menacé de mort par la sécurité alors qu'il voulait devenir un citoyen modèle , se laisse tombé dans le vide en fixant Re-l... 04 Futu-risk (Signes du futur, Hadès du futur) 未来詠み、未来黄泉/futu-risk Mirai Yomi, Mirai Yomi 18 mars 2006 Après sa chute, Vincent est a l'extérieur, soigné par un vieil homme . Re-l se rend dans l'appartement de Vincent pour essayer de trouver quelque information et y trouve un plan les itinéraires suivi par les AutoReiv infectés pour fuir. Mais qu'est que ça fait en sa possession. C'est ce que Re-l va tenter suivre en reprenant les chemins qu'emprunte les AutoReivs. Elle y fait une trouvaille inattendu: le corps du premier Proxy qu'elle a vue en premier. Elle en fait part à Dédallius et l'emmène sur les lieux. Dédallius doit cependant le transporter dans son laboratoire car il ne peut rien faire sur place. Re-l, voyant que le jeune scientifique ne présente aucun signe de surprise se rend compte que ce dernier n'était pas étranger à l'affaire Proxy. Ils se promettent de garder le silence tous les deux à ce sujet. Vincent s'éveille, alité chez un homme nommé Hoody. Ce dernier l'a veillé pendant dix jours pendant lesquels il est resté inconscient. Pino est également avec eux. Vincent peine à croire qu'il ait survécu à une telle chute. Il découvre qu'il est effectivement à l'extérieur de Romdo et qu'il est dans une Commune peuplé par des personnes qui ont été rejeté et que d'autres ont quitté volontairements Romdo, Certains veulent y retourner, d'autres non. Il fera la connaissance notamment d'une femme se faisant appeler Queen. Puis arrive un drone, un drone de patrouilleur, toute la comune se cache. Mais Vincent, voyant que Pino bricole innocemment se rue pour la sauver et détruit le drone. Avant d'être hors-service, le drone a enregistré quelques images floutées de Vincent. En les visionnant, Raul Creed décide de lancer une traque poussée contre Vincent Law. 05 TASOGARE (Rappel) 召還/tasogare Sho-kan 1er avril 2006 Re-l se rend hors du dôme et découvre une communauté vivant dans des taudis, qui regroupent un petit nombre de personnes ayant fui du dôme. Les drones sont de plus en plus nombreux à patrouiller à la périphérie de Romdo. Les habitants de la Commune accusent Vincent mais Hoody va lui sauver la mise en le faisant passer pour un révolutionnaire en fuite qui s'est rebellé contre Romdo. De plus, il leur fait croire qu'il est en négociation avec Romdo pour qu'ils reviennent dans la cité. Seule Queen reste sceptique. Pino passe son temps a jouer avec Timothy. Peu de temps, le soi-disant agent de Romdo arrivent dans la commune: Re-l Mayer, venus ramené Vincent à Romdo. Mais elle n'a aucune intention de négocier en faveur de la Commune, d'innocenter Vincent ne sera déjà pas une mince affaire. Vincent, malgré son sentiment de culpabilité, part avec elle mais c'est alors que les drones, commencent à attaquer la Commune et tous ses occupants sans distinction. Vincent, en protégeant Re-l, se fait érafler l'épaule. Re-l tente à son tour de le sauver mais sa combinaison est endommagée. Elle voit alors surgir le deuxième Proxy l'espace d'un court instant pour redisparaître. Sa combinaison étant hors-service, elle la retire malgré les risques. Elle rester le temps que Vincent reprenne connaissance, mais elle tombe gravement maladee à cause du virus Ebola dans l'air anbiant à l'extérieur de Romdo. Les habitants de la Commune ont été traité contre le virus par Hoody mais pas elle. En revanche; Timothy c'est fait tué, par un drone. 06 Domecoming (Retour) 帰還/domecoming Kikan 8 avril 2006 Queen propose à Vincent un vaccin pour sauver Re-l, qui a contracté le virus Ebola qui sévit à l'extérieur du dôme, mais seulement à la condition qu'il accepte le marché. Les habitants de la Commune a trouver au font de leau un sorte de voilier auquel Hoody a souvent fait parlé: le "Centzontotochtin". le (Lapin). Re-l est de plus en plus mal en points. Queen dit à Vincent qu'il ne reste qu'une seule fiole du vaccin dans le village, celle en sa possession. Mais elle n'acceptera de la lui remettre pour soigner Re-l que si Vincent accepte que lui et Re-l partes avec eux à bord du "lapin". Hoody fait remarquer à Vincent que Queen peut très bien lui mentir sur le contenu de la fiole et qu'elle le manipule pour son objectif personnel: de ce venger de Romdo. Vincent a pourtant pris sa décision. Le lendemain, la communauté se fait à nouveau attaquer par des drones. Queen et les quelques autres villageois, se son replié dans le lapin tout en ripostent. Pendant ce temps, Hoody a reconduit Re-l à Romdo. En sortant de la capsule de vol, il contemple la vue panoramique de l'intérieur de Romdo. Un court instant avant que deux dromes le tuent. Re-l est est emmené aux urgences. À l'extérieur de Romdo, les villageois ont réussi à détruire tous les drones. Queen meurt suite à de nombreuses blessures pendant que Vincent réparé le voilier. Ce qui reste des habitants de la communauté commencent leur voyage. 07 re-l124c41+ リル124C41+/re-l1244c41+ Riru 124C41+ 15 avril 2006 Vincent, Pino et quelques survivants de la Commune fuient vers Mosk à bord du lapin. Re-l ne peut empêcher sa soif de connaissances. Re-l est tiré d'affaire grâce aux soins intensifs qu'elle a reçu. Alors qu'elle s'éveille après sa convalescence, elle quitte sa chambre d'hôpital pour s'enfuir seule. En déambulant dans le couloir, elle arrive a un croisement où elle voit une marque de main semblable à celle d'un Proxy. Puis elle arrive dans une salle WomSys où sont conçus artificiellement les concitoyens de Romdo. Là, Dédallius surprend Re-l. Après être sortie de l'hôpital, Re-l se rend a la salle du conseil pour s'adresser directement à son grand-père et lui demander pourquoi avoir caché le monde extérieur depuis tout ce temps, alors que la vie y semble possible, mais elle n'obtient aucune réponse. Dédallius lui restitue ensuite Iggy qu'il a déconnecté du réseau de la sécurité, il n'est désormais plus un outil d'espionnage grand-père de pour Re-l. Puis Dédallius montre à Re-l ce qu'il cache dans son laboratoire: le proxy Monad. Le proxy proviendraient de Mosk et ne seraient pas des êtres humains mais des divinités qui recèlent en elle la source de l'immortalité. Mais on sait encore peu de choses à leur sujet. Re-l reste convaincu que seul Vincent Law pourrait apporter des réponses. Peu après, Re-l et Dédallius sont attaqués par des AutoReivs apparemment infectés par le Cogito qui leur a été administrés volontairement, mais en fait c'est Re-l qui est visé. Dédallius soupçonne Raul Creed de s'aite servir du virus contre eux puisqu'ils n'ont aucun moyen de le contrer. Re-l sera gravement blessée . 08 Shining sign (Faisceau lumineux) 光線/shining sign Ko-sen 22 avril 2006 Vincent et Pino continuent à avancer dans leurs périples vers Mosk. C'est alors que un hélicoptère et des Jeep armés leur barrent le chemin... Vincent et Pino se dirigent toujours vers Mosk alors qu'ils entrent dans un champ de bataille entre des soldats et Naxcks les hustlers. Ils sont obligés d'abandonner leur voilier pour se protéger. Après cela, ils sont recueillis par les soldats dans le fort de Halos, qui souhaitent les dédommager. Mais surviennent vite des événements étranges: deux soldats sont débiter, par un Hustler semble-t-il. Vincent est le premier suspect car ce genre d’événement n'était jamais arrivé avant qu'il soit là. Dans sa cellule, Vincent tourmenté de voir partout où il va les personnes meurt en sa présence. Ensuite, les soldats subisse une attaque d'Hustlers qu'elle n'arrive pas à repousser. Senex, la proxy qui a tué les deux soldats auparavant, tue les derniers survivants qui tentaient de s'enfuir. Puis, provoquant un incendie dans la tour, le combat entre elle et Ergo proxy... Apparaît à la fin, un homme mystérieux... 09 Angel's share (Eclats brillants) 輝きの破片/angel's share Kagayaki no Hahen 29 avril 2006 ''' Vincent se réveille dans une chambre. Vincent par a la recherche de Pino, ac'est alors l'homme mystérieux apparaît, Kazkis Hauer. Quelle est la véritable identité de cet homme qui a invité Vincent chez lui? Kazkis Hauer qui l'a recueilli, lui et Pino dans la cité d'Asura qu'il a bâtie lui-même avec sa bien-aimé. Vincent et Pino découvrent que les Naxcks viennent d'Asura et sont commandés par Kazkis. Kazkis le retrouve, tandis que Pino, méfiante quitte la cité. Au fil de la conversation, Kazkis en vient à déclarer à Vincent que c'est lui qui a tué Senex. Devant l'ignorance dont fait preuve Vincent, Kazkis en déduit que Vincent a effacé lui-même sa mémoire et qu'il a confié ses souvenirs à monade après avoir pris la fuite. Kazkis adopte une attitude de plus en plus louche et sournoise. Vincent pleutre et incrédule s'enfuit mais peu après, Kazkis le rattrape. Sous la rage de voir que Vincent ne se souvient pas avoir tué sa bien-aimée Senex, Kazkis prend sa forme de proxy dit je suis le proxy de l'écla et de la brillance, Kazkis proxy. Il blesse mortellement Vincent. Est au bord de la mort, le pouvoir de Vincent se manifestent enfin et peut à peut prend sa forme proxy. Il combat, contre son gré et en vient à tuer Kazkis. À présent conscient de sa véritable nature de proxy qu'il avait refoulé, Vincent se voit plonger davantage dans la confusion et les ténèbres. Avec pour seule possession son nom d'Ergo Proxy, le remplaçant de la mort, resurgit de son inconscient, il reprend son voyage vers Mosk, avec Pino qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. '''10 Cytotropism (Existence) 存在/cytotropism Sonzai 13 mai 2006 Romdo commence à montrer des signes de faiblesse. En réalisant que le système de contrôle leur échappe, Dédallius et Raül insistent pour que le système soit réparé. Cependant le régent Donov les ignores... À Romdo lors des trois dernières semaines, de nombreuses pannes de courant ont été recensée, la plus importante étant la dernière qui a duré près de trois minutes. Lorsque Raul Creed est informé des rapports, il ne voit qu'une personne capable d'un tel Acte: Dédallius Yumeno. Ce dernier a été retiré de ces fonction de ministre de la santé pour avoir caché l'existence du deuxième Proxy aux autorités de Romdo et pour avoir dissimulé les informations à la survie de Re-l alors qu'elle était présumé morte. Raul Creed va rapidement à la rencontre de Dédallius. Le jeune médecin reconnaît son délit et l'assume pleinement. Raul Creed comprend alors que Dédallius a commis cet acte dans le but d'emmagasiner assez d'énergie pour faire revenir Monad a la vie, le proxy mort reposant dans un laboratoire dans les hauteur du département de la mairie. Raul Creed, intéressé, exige poliment que Daedalus retrouve ses fonctions et travaille désormais sous son autorité. Dédallius s'insurge face à une telle demande en regard de l'attaque d'AutoReiv infecté du Cogito qu'ils ont subi qui a failli coûter la vie à Re-l. Raul nie son implication, étant en fait le maire de la ville qui n'a pas hésité à punir sévèrement sa propre petite fille Re-l dans le respect de la loi à tout prix. Dédallius va reprendre ses activités n'ayant guère le choix, mais il parvient à garder secrets ses véritables desseins, orientés vers Re-l. Pendant ce temps, Re-l et Iggy déambulent dans une ancienne ville pavillonnaire des morts, seuls les AutoReiv de service demeurent. Re-l recherche sa "raison d'être" et la réponse à une question qu'elle se pose constamment, pourquoi a-t-elle survécut une fois de plus. Elle finit par se recentrer sur son but initial: découvrir la vérité sur les Proxy. Et pour cela, elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire: retrouver Vincent Law. 11 Anamnesis (Ténèbres blanches) 白い闇の中/anamnesis Shiroi Yami no Naka 20 mai 2006 Vincent s'égare dans le brouillard et trouve refuge dans une étrange librairie. Lorsque le libraire, l'accueille, Vincent lui demande son chemin et s'il n'aurait pas vu l'AutoReiv Pino. Après une brève conversation, Vincent consulte quelques livres de la bibliothèque et s'aperçoit que les titres des livres sont à son prénom et son nom. Le libraire le fait l'hypnotise et proxy One pour lui, le fait refait revivre son passé. Vincent revoit plusieurs moments de sa vie, à chaque fois ponctués du discours de son confrère sans savoir que s'ait pas lui mais proxy One. Après cette introspection, Vincent Law se résigne à accepter sa nature, et qu'il est d'Ergo Proxy. Le libraire, aussi nommé "gardien des souvenirs" le téléporte alors à son navire... Vincent sur le sol s'éveille non loin du Centzon, lorsqu'il reçoit une visite surprenante... 12 Hideout (Si tu souris) 君微笑めば/hideout Kimi Hohoemeba 27 mai 2006 Apres que Re-l réussit à rejoindre Vincent... Vincent Law, lui révèle alors qu'il est lui-même un proxy, ce qui est loin de convaincre Re-l. Il lui dit ensuite qu'il n'est pas le seul proxy, Re-l reste celtique. Le soir venu, Re-l désire en avoir le cœur net. Elle comptait tester les balles FP que Dédallius avait mises aux points qui sons censés pouvoir tuer les proxys tout en étant sans danger pour les Néo-Humains. Mais elle se ravise et dit à Vincent que son destin semble d'une façon ou d'une autre lié à lui. C'est alors que Vincent saisit Re-l, la plaque sur la planche et lui déclare qu'il aime. Mais ce bref moment est perturbé par un intrus: d'un voleur dans le Centzon. Vincent se lance à sa poursuite mais la laisse. Pino qui était partie se balader seule, tombe par hasard sur le voleur en question. Elle commence à discuter avec lui mais il ne semble pas très loquace. Puis une créature assez effrayante apparaît semblable à un proxy. Pino et Re-l se sont retrouvée et le proxy se tient à présent debout devant elles. Elle s'apprêtait à user de son revolver mais brusquement Vincent surgit et repousse l'assaillant. Les deux s'affrontent Re-l tire sur le proxy qu'affrontait Vincent et voit que sa balle FP est rudement efficace. Après le combat, Re-l a après cela, décide d'accompagner Vincent dans son voyage, toujours en quête de vérité. et ordonne à Iggy de regagner seul Romdo, emportant avec lui le cadavre du proxy mort pour Dédallius. 13 Wrong way home (Impasse conceptuelle) 構想の死角/wrong way home Ko-so- no Shikaku 3 juin 2006 Re-l est persuadé de pouvoir percer le mystère des proxys si elle suit Vincent jusqu'à Mosk. Iggy essaie de l'en dissuader, mais sa maîtresse ne veut rien entendre. Iggy ne peut se résoudre à laisser Re-l, sa "raison d'être". Aussi se pose-t-il quelques instants pour réfléchir. À ce moment, un AutoReiv s'en prend au vaisseau. Il comprend alors que l'AutoReiv cherche à récupérer le corps de son maître, le proxy tué précédemment par Re-l. Iggy le lui laisse sans hésiter. Iggy sur le chemin du retour si dévoué à son maîtresse, il décide de tuer Vincent pour que Re-l lui revienne. Il lui met un poing dans le ventre, et elle tombe. puis l'enfermé dans une capsule qui est dans le vaisseau. Lorsqu'elle se réveille, elle s'ait que qu'Iggy est infecté par le cogito. Ce dernier est furieux pour manque de considération que Re-l avais pour lui. De plus la jeune femme montre encore plus de froideur que d'habitude. Ce dernier, excédé, lui sort ses quatre vérités puis s'en va, la laissant seule. C'est alors que l'AutoReiv qui a suivi Iggy surgit devant Re-l avec semble-t-il la ferme intention de venger son défunt maître. Pendant ce temps, Iggy, qui s'est emparé du révolver de Re-l avec la balle FP, est allé trouver Vincent pour le tuer. Grâce à sa vitesse, Vincent désarme Iggy avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Entendant la lutte entre Re-l et l'Autoreiv, Iggy et Vincent en oublient leurs différends et viennent lui porter secours. l'AutReiv qui n'a pas dit son dernier mot, se jette sur Re-l en enclenche son autodestruction. Iggy se sacrifie pour sauver Re-l et se exploser avec l'AutoReiv... Pino décor les deux tombe des deux AutoReivs détruits, Re-l pleure Iggy avec tritesse et remord. 14 Ophelia (Quelqu'un comme toi) 貴方に似た誰か/ophelia Anata ni Nita Dare ka 10 juin 2006 Vincent Re-l font leurs provisions dans le supermarché de Ophélia un dôme sans vie. Seul un lac en son centre semble cacher quelques mystères. Vincent, Re-l et Pino la ville dôme est complètement déserte pour se ravitailler. Re-l, méfiante, fait uneronde en explorent les environs dans la ville pour s'assurer qu'il n'a rien a signaler. Progressivement, des faits étranges se produisent. Re-l et Vincent commencent à adopter un étrange comportement l'un envers l'autre. Re-l est confrontée à un Vincent particulièrement entreprenant, tandis que Vincent doit gérer une Re-l belliqueuse. La vraie Re-l dit que Pino a tenté de la tué. Pino lorsqu'elle voit un Vincent partir vers le lac de la ville, transportant une Re-l évanouit qui aurait fait un malaise. Ensuite, Pino retrouve une Re-l justement au bord de cet étang. Elle lui fait savoir que dans la ville il y a deux Vincent et deux Re-l mais une seule Pino. Quelque chose se fait passer pour Re-l et Vincent et sème le trouble et la confusion entre eux. Vincent confronté à son imitation au milieu du lac, est plongé dans la confusion la plus totale, il ne s'ait plus où il en est, ne discernant plus le vrai du faux. Son imitation déplore que toute la ville le rejette et renvoie Vincent à son expérience en tant qu'immigrant de Romdo, où il a refouler sa nature de Proxy, mais il a vite été rattrapé et pourchassé. Il voit de multiples fois Re-l le rejeter froidement, mais sans réussir à savoir où est le réel et l'illusion. Finalement, la véritable Re-l brisera l'illusion lorsqu'elle reconnaît le vrai Vincent. Il reparte tous les trois. En fait, un proxy vivait seul reclus dans ce dôme désert avec pour seule compagnie son mal-être d'avoir toujours été rejeté par les habitants. À l'arrivée de Vincent, Re-l et Pino, il avais reporté son envi de destruction sur eux en prenant l'apparence de Vincent, de Re-l et Pino en cherchant à les entraîner dans son désarroi. 15 Who wants to be in Jeopardy ? (Cauchemar Quiz) 生 悪夢のクイズSHOW！/Who wants to be in jeopardy! Nama Akumu no Kuizu Show! 17 juin 2006 Vincent se retrouve piégé dans une émission télévisée où il doit gagner suffisamment de points au quiz, sinon il mourra! Vincent participe à un jeu télévisé nommé le "Q-QQ-Q" dont les deux invitées son Pino et Re-l. Vincent doit répondre à toutes sortes de questions. S'il atteint à la fin un total d'un million de point, le présentateur MCQ mourra et l'émission prendra fin. Dans le cas contraire, c'est Vincent qui meure. Au cours du jeu, le présentateur lui a posé toute une ribambelle de questions relatives au "projet Proxy", les Proxy ont été créé et éparpillés au nombre de 300 dans le monde. Il mentionne aussi le vaisseau boomerang Star. La performance de Vincent est un peu laborieuse pour répondre mais à la fin, il parvient à totaliser plus d'un million de points. Le présentateur du Q-QQ-Q annonce je n'est plus a aller mourir. 16 Busy Doing Nothing (Calme plat) デッドカーム/busy doing nothing Deddo Ka-mu 24 juin 2006 Re-l, Vincent et Pino sont immobilisée dans leur progression dans leur voyage à cause de l'absence du vent... Qui se prolonge grandement. Re-l passe son temps à se plaindre et a observer le comportement de ses deux compagnons, une AutoReiv infectée par le Cogito et un Proxy. Elle note ce qu'elle analyse dans son carnet personnel. Leurs réserves d'énergie et de vivres s'amoindrissent. Mais l'ambiance maussade initialement se détend étonnamment. Re-l parvient même à sourire. Après plusieurs jours, le vent revient enfin, leur permettant de reprendre la route. 17 Terra Incognita (Bataille sans fin) 終わらない戦い/terra incognita Owaranai Tatakai 1er juillet 2006 Raül est recherché par la sécurité. Re-l et Vincent ont refait une pause dans leur voyage. Mais Pino disparaît; ils la retrouvent dans une grotte habitée par des créatures humanoïdes qui étrangement, similairement ressemblantes au proxys. Re-l détecte une substance toxique répandue dans l'air de la grotte. Ils doivent repartir tous les trois au plus vite. Re-l se rend compte que l'atmosphère normale est mortelle pour c'est créatures, bien que les molécules toxiques les consument. Ils sont sans doute réfugiés dans cette grotte... et ne semblent pas en mesure de ressortir. Ils se remettent en route. À Romdo, Raul Creed décide de déballer les quatre vérités aux maires de la ville: ils ont fait de Romdo non pas un havre de survie de l'espèce humaine mais plutôt une gigantesque prison pour tous ceux qui y sont enfermés en se servant du prétexte de l'attente du rétablissement de la planète. Il est dès lors relevé de ses fonctions, remplacé temporairement par Kristeva et un mandat d'arrêt est donné pour lui. Lorsqu'il est retrouvé, il est en proie à des visions d'un Vincent qu'il considère comme celui qui tire les ficelles de tout. Raul Creed a enclenché un missile, "Rapture" qui a décollé de Romdo... 18 Life After God (Enquête en destination finale) 終着の調べ/life after god Shu-chaku no Shirabe 8 juillet 2006 Le voyage semble toucher à sa fin, Mosk ils sont presque arriver à Mosk. La mémoire de Vincent reviendra-t-elle comme il le prévoyait? Le voyage de Re-l et Vincent prend un tournant décisif lorsqu'ils arrivent à la ville de Mosk, en ruine. Ce lieu est familier à Vincent sans pour autant faire resurgir sa mémoire enfouie. pendant ce temps proxy One arriver depuis 2 jours va dans la salle des souvenir que Vincent en tant que Ergo avais construite et plus un AutoReiv contiens touts ces souvenirs, il a tout écrits sur les murs de la salle, proxy One est là pour détruire la seule chose qui permettra à Vincent de retrouver ces souvenirs. Pendant ce temps, Re-l a trouvé des informations par l'intermédiaire de Pino encore utilisable dans l'un des bâtiments pas encore en ruine... Après être allée chercher Vincent et toujours accompagner de Pino, ils arrive devant une porte fermée. Un socle présente une empreinte qui a la même forme que son pendentif de Vincent, qui se révèle être la clef pour ouvrir la salle. Ils pénètrent à l'intérieur et découvrent la pièce. L'AutoReiv semble casser, mais il répète sans cesse la même phrase: "ce qui a été divisé doit être réuni" et il finit par mentionner Romdo avant de s'éteindre. Il porte le même pendentif que Vincent. Enfin, Re-l remarque une inscription: "Awakening", qu'elle avait déjà vue dans sa salle de bain lorsque Vincent lui c'était introduit dans son appartement pour la première fois lorsqu'il était sous sa forme Proxy. Tout semble converger vers Monade et le lien de tous les Proxy. Leur nouvelle piste les redirige vers Romdo donc. À Romdo, Raul Creed comparait devant le conseil. il avais fait décoller Rapture pour provoquer la destruction, coincé à Romdo Il réfute l'utilité de Dieu et dit je tomberait dans le désespoirs. Étonnamment, le conseil décide de le réhabiliter à ses fonctions, pour comment il s'en sort, grâce à la volonté de fer qu'il a manifesté. Le conseil reconnaît après coup avoir été percé à jour: leur désespoir le plus profond dans lequel il entraîne la ville, la ville est entrain de sombrer dans la dégradation. Dédallius élève une fillette qui est censé être une clone de Re-l peut à peut elle deviendra Monad... 19 Eternal Smile (La fille au sourire) 少女スマイル/eternal smile Sho-jo Sumairu 15 juillet 2006 Pino se réveille dans la décharge du parc d'attractions SmileLand, elle fait la connaissance d'Al, Poul et de Minicri, trois personnages qui ont servi dans d'anciennes attractions. Pino tente de retrouver Vincent et Re-l à travers SmileLand. Ils lui proposent d'aller voir Will Be Good, le créateur de SmileLand pour l'aider à retrouver Re-l et Vincent. Alors qu'ils sortent de la décharge, elle a envie de tenter une attraction, mais la police les arrête pour non-port de ticket. Leur dossier est étudié par l'agent Ouaf et l'agent Miaou. Mais Minicri leur permet de se tirer d'affaire et de rencontrer Will Be Good directement. Ce dernier lui demande alors quel faiblesse de Vincent. Mais Pino refuse de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Alors ses amis Al, Poul, Minicri, Ouaf et Miaou qui ont tous été séduits par le sourire de Pino forcent Will Be Good à dévoiler la raison de ceci. Pino se réveille et voit qu'ils approchent de SmileLand, il avais fait faire un rêve à Pino pour lui demander quelle faiblesse à Vincent et Vincent elle persuade alors Vincent de ne pas y faire escale à SmileLand. car une rencontre entres deux proxys se solde toujours par un combat à mort. 20 Goodbye Vincent (Au revoir Vincent) 虚空の聖眼/Goodbye Vincent Koku- no Hijiri Me 22 juillet 2006 Re-l se réveille à Romdo sous l'œil bienveillant de Daedalus et de son assistante Swan. Mais où sont Pino et Vincent ? Re-l et Vincent sont de retour à Romdo. Vincent, sous forme de proxy est retenu prisonnier dans les laboratoires de Deadalus. L'esprit de Vincent semble partager la vue de Re-l à l'insu de cette dernière. Il vit donc son quotidien en même temps qu'elle et constate qu'elle détient son médaillon. Il voit à travers les yeux de Re-l qu'elle a enfermé Pino pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas arrêter et détruire pas les autorités de Romdo. Les choses commencent à se clarifier lorsqu'il entre en contact avec Swan, la nouvelle psychothérapeute de Re-l. Elle semble informée que la conscience de Vincent habite l'esprit de Re-l et s'adresse à Vincent directement, sans que Re-l ne s'aperçoive de rien. Elle lui apprend qu'il existe dans l'esprit de Re-l sans qu'elle le sache, ce qui fait d'elle une schizophrène. Re-l se serait inventé cette conscience de Vincent sans s'en rendre compte afin de refouler son sentiment de culpabilité pour avoir trahi Vincent, le vrai et avoir permis sa capture. Swan dit à la conscience de Vincent à Re-l que ses fantasmes sont en train de prendre le pas sur l'esprit de Re-l et lui montre d'abord de lui montrer son passé qu'il s'est créé: il en passe de devenir le maire de Romdo et est fiancé à Re-l. Swan dit ensuite à Vincent que le seul moyen de préserver Re-l pour qu'elle ne sombre pas dans la démence pour de bon serait de la tuer dans son monde imaginaire. Vincent se résigne mais au dernier moment il refuse de tuer Re-l, se rendant compte que jamais il ne lui aurait donné son médaillon. Il renie alors ce que lui a dit Swan, persuadé qu'elle le trompe d'autant qu'il refuserait de tuer Re-l même en rêve. Il se met même à croire qu'elle est un Proxy. Swan brandit alors le pendentif de Vincent. Puis apparaît Ergo Proxy devant Re-l qui tire sur lui... Tout à coup Vincent se reprend ses esprits et se voit sur le voilier Lapin. Lui, Re-l et Pino sont en train de voyager vers Romdo. Re-l demande à Vincent s'il serait d'accord pour lui laisser son médaillon avant d'entrer à Romdo. 21 Shampoo Planet (Là où finit le temps) 時果つる処/shampoo planet Toki Hate Tsuru Sho 29 juillet 2006 Pino et Re-l cherchent en vain Vincent à travers un Romdo en proie à l'anarchie. Real cherche des réponses sur Romdo, sur Vincent. Quel était son rôle? Qu'a-t-elle accompli jusqu'ici? Son contact avec l'unité de démantèlement, son ancien médecin, Deadalus, ne font que la troubler encore plus. Pourquoi la population de Romdo disparaît? Vincent, où Ergo Proxy rejoint la salle où reposent les autorités là où lui a tout créé. Ergo proxy est le créateur de Romdo. Pino arpente Romdo, elle rejoint son ancienne demeure pour retrouver son père. Les pas de Real la guident vers Vincent. Ce dernier a tué son grand-père et Real ne comprend plus ses actes. Raul Creed arrive aussi et tire sa balle FP qui atteint de bras d'Ergo Proxy. 22 Bilbul (Chaînes) 桎梏/bilbul Shikkoku 5 août 2006 Chacun des personnages se retrouve en proie au désespoir, à la peur et à la tristesse. Pino cherche son père, Re-l voit tout ce qu'elle aime disparaître et Vincent s'est abandonné à Ergo Proxy. Raul à court de munitions se retire, et Vincent s'arrache le bras pour que les dégâts ne se propagent pas davantage. Il part aussi, laissant la vie sauve à Real. Les pensées de Real s'embrouillent dans le chaos le plus total, tous ses repères ont disparu. Une jeune fille se présente devant comme étant la Real et Monade. Daedalus les rejoint et manifeste sa jalousie que tout gravite autour de Vincent, même auprès de celle qu'il aime. Real demande explication auprès des autorités de Romdo: Vincent ou Ergo Proxy est bien le créateur de la ville et de tous les habitants. Il l'a quittée par désespoir en léguant au grand-père de réal la tâche de gouverner Romdo. Vincent avait demandé à Réal par le passé de l'éliminer s'il venait à disparaître, laissant place à Ergo Proxy. Elle en déduit que c'était le rôle qu'il lui avait donné en la créant. Quelle est donc la vérité de son existence? Poursuivre le dessein qui lui a été attribué? Ou s'en affranchir? Kristeva recherche Raül afin de poursuivre son rôle d'Entourage. Elle le retrouve mort dans son appartement abandonné. Peu de temps après, Real retrouve Vincent au même endroit que leur dernière rencontre. Elle ne le tue pas comme elle l'avait promis par le passé et dénonce un manipulateur qui s'est servi de Vincent pour parvenir à ses fins. Cet être dissimulé se montre donc finalement... 23 Deus Ex Machina (Proxy) 代理人/deus ex machina Dairinin 12 août 2006 Romdo sombre inévitablement, alors que nos héros se battent pour conserver leur vérité. Daedalus a enclenché l'auto-destruction de Romdo par désespoir. Lui aussi agi ancré dans le rôle qui lui a été donné. Real part tenter de l'arrêter tandis que Vincent Ergo Proxy s'affronte lui-même puisque l'être qui se trouve devant lui n'est qu'une partie de lui-même. Les Proxy sont des dieux imparfaits créés par d'autres Dieux supérieurs. Ils ont créé l'humanité qui a conduit la Terre a sa perte. Les Proxy sont donc voués à sombrer dans le désespoir tout comme leur création dont le destin est de disparaître, à l'aube de la renaissance de la Terre. Les deux entités d'ergo Proxy s'affrontent, Vincent triomphe, pensant qu'il lui reste encore quelque à accomplir. Monade arrive et persuade Vincent que sa tâche a été largement remplie qu'il a le droit au repos. Alors qu'elle le guide vers le ciel, Vincent repense à Real et décide de rester sur Terre, sa réelle vérité. Monade se dirige seule vers les cieux, pour finir par se brûler les ailes... Real a retrouvé Daedalus, mais impossible de faire marche arrière. La destruction s'entame. Daedalus semble admirer la volonté de Real à trouver un sens à sa vie malgré tout ce qui s'est passé et lui indique un passage pour s'échapper de Romdo avant de mourir écrasé par les décombres de la cité. Kristeva, sur la dernière volonté de son ancien maître Raül rejoint Pino pour la guider et la protéger. Les deux AutoReivs rejoignent Real et lui permettent de quitter Romdo qui s'écroule. Ensemble, elles retournent vers les ruines de Romdo pour retrouver Vincent.... Les Imposteurs: Futur: ' '''Synthèse-Analytique et Explication: ' Vincent et Re-l ont voyagé environ 621 jours '''Suppléments: Servais Vous de Google chrome pour traduire les pages en faisant clic doit sur les pages si nécessaire. ''' https://www.ikiru.ch/blog/2014/ergo-proxy https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thanatos '''Bonus: Vicente" est la version ibérique du prénom "Vincent". Ce prénom dérive donc comme ce dernier du prénom latin "Vincentius", dérivant lui-même de "vincere" qui signifie "conquérir". Ce prénom est devenu un patronyme et un toponyme. Remarque: Ce wiki mêle Histoire et explication: Passé, Présent et Future. Ce wiki a été créé pour faire comprendre le Meditatios (la série) aux personnes qui ne comprennent pas le Meditatios et pour aussi les personnes qui croient avoir compris le Meditatios lorsque en fait; il n'en est rien. Le Meditatios est basé principalement sur la philosophie et le calcul, et il est très difficile à comprendre pour certaines personnes. Ce wiki a été fait pour ça; pour vous comprenait le Meditatios. Aussi il a été créé en vérité puisque j'ai remarqué qu'il a des tas de Sottises racontées sur l'aventure d'Ergo proxy et qu'il en a beaucoup trop de dites sur internet; ce wiki sert à contrer ceci. J'ai compris le Meditatios; j'ai regardé 54 fois chaque épisode (Meditatios), j'ai regardé aussi autant de fois les Meditatio(s) pour voir si je n'avais pas loupé quelques détails, pour analyser le Meditatios en profondeur. Chaque détail est analysé et a été écrit sous forme d'explications pour chaque épisode (Meditatios), même des détails qui paraissent insignifiants lorsque en fait c'est loin d'être le cas; au contraire: ce sont des détails importants. Ce wiki est également pour vous donner un aperçu sur ce qu'il ç'ait éventuellement passé de la formation de la terre jusqu'au temps d'Ergo proxy. Ce wiki sera mis à jour autant de fois qu'il le faudra, mais il ne sera pas mis à jour régulièrement; par faute d'ordi. J'avais commencé et fait ce travail sur un autre ordi le 16 février 2016 dans Microsoft Word office, mais il est hors-service. J'avais mis tout ce temps pour faire ses explications et j'ai dû tout recommencer lorsque j'avais presque fini. C'est pour cela que ce wiki ne sera pas mis à jour régulièrement. Mais comme je disez précédemment il sera mis à jour autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Dans le texte vous verrait un jeu de mots